thempirestwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
STORY - "Alone in the Dark"
Alone in the Dark By Tim Morley Alan stood at the window, it was getting dark now, he could see people hurrying home, home to be safe, home to be with their families, for it was getting dark and they came in the dark. He could see the red glow on the horizon and he had seen the signs in the sky earlier he knew it wasn't over yet, he new they would come again, he knew that they would strike at random where they wished. He turned his back on the window and walked into the kitchen -diner of his small flat ( apartment ), the TV was playing, it was always on these days, and the news was about to begin. Alan sat and picked up his earlier forgotten sandwich and took a bite, he neither tasted or noticed what he ate as he concentrated on the news. Oh god the news was bad..........The Americans had to take their public's minds off domestic issues and so they had forced an armed incursion of Canada, and here in Ottawa they had suffered since..........the news was clear it was the damn Americans whom had opened the Nuclear bottle,........hell a battle group had crossed the border and was ripped apart by a combined Canadian and British force.......Yeah that's the way........and to cover their cowardly retreat they used a nuke..........The Brits responded and it went from there. More news and it was still bad, London, Paris, Moscow, Rome, Washington, New York, Boston, and more, not as many as he feared and not so large but still millions had died..............stories of battles at sea of fleets destroyed of ships and aircraft gone. Finally came word of help on it's way to poor Canada, they where on their way. The UK was forcing convoy's across even now, Australia and New Zealand were about to send help.............it looked better than it had for days Alan was pulled from his reverie by a shocking roar and the immediate rumble of an explosion............oh God, oh God,oh God, they were here........He pressed his face and hands to the window.......across the city a giant tower of flame reached into the sky...........the Yanks had struck again.....a defenseless city before them and all they could do is attack from the air............well it wasn't the New Commonwealth way.........you should be a man....face your foe, and make him die for what he believed in, or so Alan believed. As he watched fascinated by the scene outside the power went out.........the city lay in darkness.......alone and afraid......at the mercy of the US bombardment. Other columns of flame reached towards the sky, from here Alan could see them. all he and his friends had worked for was gone............how many of those friends lay dead in the twisted wreckage out there........how many suffered ?.........he couldn't say, he didn't want to.............Alan stood rooted to the spot as Ottawa burnt around him.....................all he could do now was watch...................................... Category:Stories Category:Tim Morley Stories Category:The '91 Disaster